miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Temple Guardians (Voicetopia)
The Four Temple Guardians The Four Temple Guardians (フォー・テンプル・ガーディアン Fō tenpuru gādian; The Four Temple Guardians.) are 4 Beings which guard 1 Z Crystal that Represents the Temple. * Naughty Poipole Protects the Poisonium Z * Sandofrog Protects the Groundium Z * Watermole Protects the Waterium Z * Shadowtaur Protects the Darkium Z (+ 3 of The Voice's Teammates.) In Voicetopia The Four Temple Guardians are a MAJOR part of the Story! The First Guardian is Naughty Poipole which The Voice and his Teammates find in Recon Castle when it's Destroyed. Unfortunately, he runs away. And with that, Naughty Poipole becomes the First Major Boss of the Game. Next Up is Sandofrog, who replaces the Minotaur Boss in the Underground Labrynth. It actually became the Temple for Sandofrog. After that, The Voice and the Others find Watermole in Lazuli Cave, replacing the Citrus one from Before. This one's interesting in that it requires a Puzzle which the Original Citrus Cave didn't have. Last up is Shadowtaur in a new area called the Shadow Temple which Replaces Karkaton Volcano. As you might have guessed, Shadowtaur replaces Cerberus and instead, the 3 Party Members which were SUPPOSED to be on Cerberus' Face are now locked up in 3 Different Cages. Also, After the fight, a Hole in the Wall blows up leading directly into the Dark Lord's Castle. Which means Karkaton Peak isn't in this Story. The Elemental Temple The Final Encounter with these guys is in the Elemental Temple. Where (Much like the Skyscraper before it,) the Team is Split up. Now, They have to fight 2 Temple Guardians on their own, one by one. (One side has to deal with Naughty Poipole and Sandofrog while the other has to put up against Watermole and Shadowtaur.) After that, they proceed to the Sterile Plant where The Voice has heard there was a Portal to the Otherworld. Ultra Galaopolis That wasn't the last Apperence of Shadowtaur. Instead, he was Reborn and is now on Ultra Galaopolis waiting for some new Challengers. The Voice and his Team happen to run into him at this time. But this battle won't be like the last. Instead, they have to fight to the Rythem of the Music to proceed. After that, They can move on to the next Boss. While not a Temple Guardian in any way, More Naughty Poipoles assist Faba in his Evil Plans. Backstories See their Respective Pages Origin The Four Temple Guardians are Ideas that I came up with after seeing the Tapu fights in Pokemon Sun and Moon. I thought: "What if there was something like that but in Miitopia" and these four Bosses we're Made. Trivia * Similar to how I got the Idea, They use the same Music as the Tapu's when you Fight them. * the Only Temple Guardian to not have this Trait is Naughty Poipole. This may be because the Recon Castle is not considered a Temple. * Shadowtaur is the Only Temple Guardian that can Speak. The others just make Noises. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mrblock28 Category:Voicetopia